Options in Love
by Beauty yet to be found
Summary: May is the newest student at her school. (Don't run away yet!) She meets all kinds of new people and two charming young men. Contestshipping vs. Advancedshipping. I know the summary sucks, but please read! Reviews are appreciated! And please tell me what you think it could be. (or want)


"Okay I can do this!" May Maple said to herself for encouragement. She had just moved to a new town and it was her first day of school at Larousse High school.

It was the most exclusive school in all the regions. She had somehow gotten in for her father's fame. He being one of the most powerful man ever. It was a very large school with a campus that spread around 150 acres of land.

She was incredibly nerves. Everyone going to that school had been pampered there hole lives, while May hadn't. Her father raised her on the life of a normal girl, instead of spoiling her on high class things and anything she asked for. They had to move because of her father's work.

"Come on May! If you don't hurry we're going to be late!" her little brother Max told her, peaking into her room.

"Okay Max!" She looked at herself in the full length mirror in her room. The uniform she was wearing was perfectly straight and fit her wonderfully. She straightened the red bow in her hair and grabbed her bag.

"What's up with girls and their looks?" Max asked.

"Unlike you I like to look decent. And just wait until we get to school there will be many guys who are perfectly trimmed up clean!"

"What are they gay?" May smacked him on the head.

"Don't give in to stereo types. Just because everyone you've hung out with _never_ baths doesn't mean every guy does. These are high class people."

"Why does that matter?" She sighed.

"Can we please just leave?"

 _ **Time skip made possible by candy:**_

May walked out of the car and admired the fancy school. A few cherry trees outside of the large building making it even more impressive. She had never seen anything so big.

 _CRASH!_

"Ow…" May said rubbing her head.

"WHY DID YOU MAKE ME FALL!?" he person who crashed into her yelled. He had messy blond hair and bright orange eyes.

"W-What?! I-I'm sorry!"

"I'M FINING YOU! YOU'VE GOT 10 SECONDEDS TO PAY UP! 10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1!" he shouted.

"Barry! Are you fining someone again?!" asked a boy running towards them with reddish- brown hair. The blond boy turned around.

"Oh hi Kenny."

"What have I told you about fining people for no reason?" The blond boy sighed.

"It's highly annoying and no one likes it."

"You really need to break that habit." He turned to May.

"I'm sorry about him. Are you okay?" She nodded and stood up.

"Yeah. Well my name's May!" She held out a hand for him to shake and he took it with a smile.

"My name Is Kenny! And the spaz over there is Barry."

"Hey!" May giggled. Suddenly there was a burst of screams and they all turned to see a swarm of girls running towards a handsome boy with perfectly groomed green hair and stunning green eyes to match.

"Ladies, Ladies please! There's enough of me to go around!" He said with a smirk and a flip of his hair. May gave a look of disgust.

"Who is _that?_ " She asked.

"That's Drew Hayden. He is one of the most popular guy in the whole school. His father runs one of the biggest companies in the world," Kenny answered.

"Every girl in the entire school has a thing for him," Barry added. May frowned.

"I can't see why. He seems cocky and annoying."

"Yeah he's a dick," the two boys said in unison.

"Oh yeah, can you guys please tell me where the headmistress's office is?"

"It's the first room you see."

"Thank you!"

 _ **:P Another time skip:**_

"Okay May Maple here's your schedule. And a student will be here shortly to show you around." Said the headmistress who had pretty pink hair. May nodded. Then a girl with long blue hair and a hat on with blue eyes.

"Hello, you called for me," she said.

"Ah yes Dawn come in. This is May. She's new here, would you mind showing her around?" The girl named Dawn turn to look at May and smiled.

"Hi! I'm Dawn! It's good to meet you!" She beamed. May smiled.

"I'm May. So are you going to show me around?"

"Yup!" She took May's schedule. "Yay! We have the same class!" Then she dragged May out of the office and to her class.

 _ **A short time later:**_

"Class today we have a new student. Please make her feel welcome and all that other crap," said the purple haired teacher. "Can you just introduce yourself?" May nodded.

"My name is May. I just moved here and um… I hope we can be friends." She put on what she hopped was a friendly smile.

"Okay May now sit by blue girl and raven slacker." May looked at the teacher confused. He sighed. "Would you please rise your hands?" Two students raised their hand. One was Dawn and the other was a boy with brown eyes and black hair. May walked over and sat between the two.

"Hi I'm Ash!" The boy said with a warm smile. May smiled back.

"Is the teacher always like that?" she asked.

"Yeah, but you'll get used to it." Dawn answered.

' _Well this is going to be interesting,"_ May thought to herself. She leaned back in her seat and started to listen to the lesson.

 _ **Hey! This kind of sucks, but it's only the first chapter! So fallow and reviews are always appreciated!**_


End file.
